Meteor Garden III
by DOORKEY
Summary: This story takes place after Meteor Garden II. San Cai is having doubts on her relationship with Dao Ming Si. What will Xi Men do, now that Xiao You is back in Taiwan? For Lei and San Cai shippers.
1. Gravity

**Disclaimer: Aiyo! I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic that are from the Meteor Garden series…but I honestly wouldn't mind owning Dao Ming Si. **

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever, so please give me any advice or constructive criticism that you may have in mind. Thankies! (;**

**This fic isn't actually based on Hana Yori Dango, but rather Meteor Garden.**

**This piece of work is dedicated to my friend, Jessica for her constantly nagging me to write this for her. For being my "jie jie" whenever I need someone to share my feelings with; good feelings or bad feelings. For her constant support and great advice. Jessica, I hope you likey!**

**¤verena¤**

**CHAPTER 1: GRAVITY**

_I finally understand  
The lonesome feelings during those lonely nights  
Are because you aren't near  
So I'm willing to stand in the rain to wait for you  
You are the one that rekindled the love that I don't even understand_

_I'm not an expert on happiness, this type of thing  
But I really do want to take everything you want  
And put them in your hands _

_**Jerry Yan - Gravity  
**_

It was quite a while before Dao Ming Si and San Cai realized that they should probably go back to their awaiting hotel room. Dao Ming Si and San Cai enjoyed an evening in each others' arms, staring up at the sky to watch for a meteor shower.

_So this is how it feels like to be in Dao Ming Si's arms._ San Cai had long forgotten the comfort of Dao Ming Si's warm embrace.

San Cai had already called her travel agency to tell them that she wanted to take three weeks off from work. You could almost see the amount of adoration between the couple as Dao Ming Si and San Cai walked hand in hand back to the hotel. Dao Ming Si immediately recognized their room to be the one that they had stayed in before, during their first trip together to Barcelona.

"Wait here, San Cai. Don't be a pig head! Don't move" Said Dao Ming Si, as he quickly ran out of the room.

Out on the streets, Dao Ming Si runs around looking for a balloon vendor. He wanted everything to be as it was before, but the balloons representing his own happiness were missing! Frantic to hurry back to San Cai, Dao Ming Si finally finds a balloon vendor and buys all of the balloons. Panting hard, Dao Ming Si rushes into the hotel room to find San Cai missing.

"San Cai, where are you? No need for pig-headed jokes! Come out, San Cai! Aiyo! I told you to stay here and wait for me!" Letting the balloons float up to the ceiling, Dao Ming Si goes out in search for San Cai.

Meanwhile, San Cai is staring out unhappily at the night scene of Barcelona on the rooftop of the hotel. There is something bothering her on her mind.

_I finally have my wish today, after the whole summer of searching for this Dao Ming Si. I should feel so happy, right? Aiyo! San Cai, make up your mind. Now that you have it, is this what you really want? You have to decide…have to decide.._

"San Cai, stupid woman! Why did you leave? You will catch a cold up here, stupid."

Startled by Dao Ming Si's voice, San Cai quickly pushes her thoughts away. Grabbing San Cai by the arm, Dao Ming Si starts pulling her back to their hotel room.

"Eh, San Cai, hurry up! I have a surprise for you in the room" says an excited Dao Ming Si. San Cai can't help but to smile at Dao Ming Si's enthusiasm.

- - - - - - - -

"Hi, I am your Chauffer Mei Zuo. Did I make you wait?"

Xiao Qiao smiles fondly at Mei Zuo.

"Aiyo, Mei Zuo! Why are you wearing such a silly hat? Making bystanders think I am dating you, this weird person!" _This fellow, look at him! So cute!_

Pretending to look hurt, Mei Zuo opens the door for Xiao Qiao to get inside the car. "You don't like my chauffer hat? Eh, who cares about what other people think of me? Just as long as you are happy, I don't mind."

"Where do you want to go today, Miss Xiao Qiao?"

"Let's go to the beach for a walk! Just like before."

"Oh, okay. To the beach, Miss Xiao Qiao" says a smiling Mei Zuo, before putting his keys in the ignition to start the car.

- - - - - - - -

A restless San Cai keeps tossing and turning in the hotel room bed. She finally gives up trying to sleep and sits up straight, staring at the balloons in the room. She turns to look at Dao Ming Si sleeping on the sofa, just like the old times.

_Why does he want to sleep on the uncomfortable sofa? Stupid pig head. So pitiful! But I still love him, no? How to know which one I love more? Big stupid pig head? Or small stupid pig head? Aiyo! So complicated!_

Confused, San Cai decides to take another walk since Dao Ming Si is already sleeping soundly. She goes back to the hotel's roof top and looks up at the starry Barcelona sky. _Ahh, such freedom!_

- - - - - - - -

"It's closing time now, sir" says a bartender to Lei. "Do we need to call for a car to pick you up?"

"Orh. No need. I can get home by myself. I am not that drunk anyways."

Standing up, Lei staggers out of the pub. The people walking on the sidewalk hurry pass Lei, bumping into him. Lei finally cannot stand anymore and sits on the street curb. He stares blindly in front of him for a while, before taking out his cell phone to punch numbers in.

_Should I really call her? Tell her about my true feelings? Aiyo! What am I thinking? I cannot ruin the relationship between Dao Ming Si and San Cai any more than I already have. Besides, the one San Cai loves is not me. There is only Dao Ming Si in her heart. I can only be a comforting friend. _

Sighing, Lei stops dialing and just sits there while staring at his phone.

- - - - - - - -

It is already dawn and San Cai hasn't moved from the ledge of the rooftop. She hasn't slept all night and seems to still be mesmerized in her own thoughts. Realizing that she must get back to the room before Dao Ming Si wakes up, San Cai runs quickly back down the stairs leading to the rooftop.

Dao Ming Si is yawning and sleepily rubbing his eyes. Seeing that San Cai is missing again, he looks a little bit annoyed. He is getting up off of the sofa just as San Cai comes barging into the room.

"Aiyo! Where were you, San Cai? You are always making me so worried for you."

Holding out the two breakfast trays in her hands to show Dao Ming Si, San Cai doesn't say a word. Instead, she just sets up a little makeshift table for eating on top of the bed. _Why does he always expects me to be where he wants me to? No freedom…but he is just caring for me by worrying, no?_

"Hurry up and eat, stupid. I don't tell you to be worried for me, and you are still worried? Pig head. Eat quickly! You still have to take me sightseeing around Barcelona!" Upon hearing this, Dao Ming Si immediately starts stuffing food inside his mouth.

Watching Dao Ming Si ferociously eat, San Cai thinks to herself, _The pig head eating in front of me like this, maybe I was meant to be together with him all along. I have realized that Lei is just someone that helps keep me so down-to-earth. Lei is my gravi_ty, _pulling me back down and keeping my mind in place. From early on, I knew that we could only be friends, no? _


	2. Broken Vow

**A/N: This is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to continue Xiao You and Xi Men's story because there wasn't much mention of it in Meteor Garden II.**

**Comments are always appreciated…so tell me what you think! (:**

**¤verena¤**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: BROKEN VOW**

_Tell me her name  
I want to know  
The way she looks  
And where you go  
I need to see her face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end  
Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own_

_**Lara Fabian – Broken Vow**_

An anxious Xiao You is standing in front of the Taipei Airport as if looking for someone. Finally, as if seeing who she was looking for, Xiao You runs over to a silver Mercedes while dragging her luggage along.

"Eh, why are you so late? This is the first time that I come back to Taipei from Canada and you don't even pick me up on time?"

The driver of the Mercedes climbs out of the car to open the door for Xiao You with an apologetic look on his face.

"You just call me this morning and expect to me to pick you up? Aiyo! Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were coming back today?" Taking Xiao You's luggage, the driver then proceeds to put everything in the trunk.

"Xi Men, I was just playing around with you. I actually didn't have to wait for that long. Anyways, I wanted to surprise you by waiting until today to tell you that I was coming. Don't be mad."

Smiling to herself, Xiao You observes Xi Men while he is putting her belongings in the trunk. _Xi Men, that fellow. Still so handsome and nice. Maybe even more handsome than the last time I saw him. I thought that the distance between us would help me to forget the love I felt for him in the past…_

- -

"Remember the last time we shared a strawberry cake sitting in this very place?" San Cai questions Dao Ming Si, while putting a piece of cake in his mouth.

Eating the piece of cake from San Cai, Dao Ming Si smiles with a dreamy look in his eyes. He can recall that day very clearly. San Cai and himself were sharing a slice of strawberry cake just like they were now.

"Aiyo! How come you don't answer me? Don't you remember? You still owe me a strawberry, stupid! When are you going to give me back my strawberry? Eh?"

"San Cai, of course I remember! What do you think I am, a stupid fool?" Looking at the plate in front of them, Dao Ming Si realizes that there were no more strawberries on the cake. He quickly stands up and asks the waiter if he can order a single strawberry.

"I am sorry, sir, but all of our strawberries have already been put on top of our readymade cakes."

"Then I will take pay for one more piece of cake. But I just want the strawberry, so you can eat the cake during your break time" came Dao Ming Si's swift reply.

"I can't do that, sir! You pay for the cake, you eat the cake! I can't eat the cake for you. That isn't right."

Amused, San Cai merely watches the scene that is unfolding between Dao Ming Si and the waiter. "Eh, Ah Si, you don't have to give me my strawberry back right now."

"But I want to" whines Dao Ming Si.

_Aiyo! Look at that stubborn fellow. Just like a little dog. But he is still my Dao Ming Si. _Smiling at her own thoughts, San Cai apologizes to the waiter for Dao Mind Si's persistent and childish behavior.

- -

Inside a high-class restaurant, Xi Men and Xiao You are sitting by themselves in a separate room, across from each other.

"Xi Men master, Is there anything else I can get for you?" asks a waiter.

"No thank you, we're just fine" replies Xi Men. Turning to face Xiao You, he says "Xiao You, I haven't seen you in such a long time, but that doesn't mean that I don't think of you all of the time."

"Eh, Xi Men, there's no need to say such things. You are still like before. So flirtatious! You still haven't told me how San Cai and Dao Ming Si are doing. Are they finally happily together?"

"San Cai and Dao Ming Si? Those too are inseparable. They are so sickening to watch. That's why all of us F3 are glad that they are together in Barcelona right now" answers Xi Men while flashing a smile at Xiao You. "So, how was Canada?"

"Canada was great! There are so many mountains giving you a sense of freedom. How are things here in Taiwan for you, Xi Men?"

Xi Men's smiling expression suddenly flees from his face and he turns his interest to the almost empty plate in front of him. "Xiao You. Didn't anyone tell you? I am engaged to be married next month."

Completely taking aback by the words that just came out of Xi Men's mouth, Xiao You is speechless. "Huh? B-but…" she lets her quivering voice trail off.

"Xiao You, I said that I am getting married next month. You know that the feeling between you and me, it cannot progress."

_How can it be like this? I thought that he would wait for me forever? Have I failed in not being able to change his playboy ways? I love him. Didn't he love me? Maybe he never loved me in the first place and I was just fooling myself._

"Listen to me Xiao You, I am sorry, okay? I have to go to a meeting now, if you will please excuse me. If you need me for anything, you can just call me, okay?" Getting up to leave, Xi Men does not know what else to say to Xiao You. Xi Men knows that Xiao You still had special feelings for him, and he can only try to comfort her by patting her arm as he walked away.

Not believing what she had just heard, Xiao You just sits in her chair like a statue. Then, she unconsciously touches her arm where Xi Men patted it.

_Who is this girl that Xi Men is going to marry? He didn't even tell me her name…I don't know who she is. But whoever she is, Is she really better than me? _

Xiao You continues to sit with one hand on her arm while a single lonely tear makes its way down her face, leaving behind a wet trail.

**A/N: I really hope you liked reading this chapter. Sorry about it being so short; I just wanted to set up a certain scene and somehow bring Xiao You back into the picture.**


	3. Remember I Love You

**Disclaimer:**** The scene with Lei on the beach was inspired by my ever-so-lovely, one-and-only, Jie Jie. Jessica dear, wo ai ni! And dui bu qi for not crediting your lonely waves earlier. (sweetheartbreak) **

**A/N:**** Another chapter done. It might be the last chapter I upload for a few days.**

**I seem to have reached a period of writer's block. **

**HAPPY READING!!!**

**¤verena¤**

**CHAPTER 3: REMEMBER I LOVE YOU**

_Di Da Di Da_

_Your falling tear drop_

_Di Da Di Da_

_A delicate crystal_

_Di Da Di Da_

_How to not be bothered?_

_Getting farther and farther away from you with each day_

_Every breath I take only brings me back your memories_

_I want declare my love to you and get close to your heart again._

_**Vic Zhou – Remember I Love You**_

_Why do I feel like this relationship Mei Zuo is starting to come to an end? I can tell that it's dragging Mei Zuo down…he's not used to long-term relationships. _

Ever since the day the spent together at the beach, Mei Zuo had suddenly seemed to be avoiding Xiao Qiao. If his cell phone wasn't turned off, Mei Zuo wouldn't even return her messages asking him to call. Xiao Qiao even resorted to going to Mei Zuo's house to confront him, but the servants told her that he wasn't home and asked her to leave.

_**I love you. Wo ai ni. I really love you. Wo shi zhen de hen ai ni. **_

The sudden ringing of her cell phone gave Xiao Qiao quite a shock. Still absorbed in her thoughts, she continued to sit there listening to her ring tone of Mei Zuo declaring his love for her. Finally, Xiao Qiao awoke from her daze and reached to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Xiao Qiao? I will pick you up tonight at eight, okay? I have something really important to tell you."

"Orh. Okay." _Why does he sound so disappointed? _

"Bye bye."

_I wonder what he has to say to me. Is he planning to end our relationship once and for all?_

- - - - - - - -

_Everyone has left me behind, forgotten all about me. They all have their own love lives to attend to. Mei Zuo has Xiao Qiao. Xi Men has Bai He. And Dao Ming Si…he has San Cai. The same San Cai that could have been mine. _

Lei is sitting alone by the beach, staring intently at the dark, rolling waves. He is so absorbed in his own thoughts that he doesn't realize that the tide is getting higher. Too late, he realizes that he should have moved farther away from the water; he is already sitting in three inches of water. But he still remains seated in his place, dwelling on his memories that happened in the past on this beach.

_// FLASHBACK //_

"_Why is the person that I love not you?" asks Lei as he gently stares at San Cai. _

_Tears are rolling down Lei's face as he pulls San Cai toward him to kiss her on her forehead. Slowly, Lei turns his attention to kissing San Cai on her lips. _

_Pulling away from the kiss, Lei wraps his arms tightly around San Cai as though afraid that she would disappear in front of him. "You are so skinny. If I use a bit more strength in holding you, I would break you."_

_Crying on Lei's shoulder, San Cai replies, "It doesn't matter. Just hold me. Even if I break, it won't matter."_

_Upon hearing these words, Lei hugs her tightly to him._

_// END FLASHBACK //_

That was then. Now, Lei wishes to ask San Cai, "Why is the person that I love, you?" Lei had just recently realized that the feeling he felt for San Cai was not the feeling between mutual friends. If it wasn't for Ah Mei's words, Lei would still be denying his love for San Cai. Pushing his love to a place where he couldn't find it.

_Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I open my eyes? When I had my chance with San Cai, I didn't speak up. Maybe it was because of the experience I had with my first love, Ah Jing? I have just realized that Ah Jing and San Cai are two very different people. Why did I just give up on the love of my life because of Ah Jing? Why? Now, it is too late. I have no choice but to support Dao Ming Si and San Cai's relationship. _

No longer thinking about his own actions, Lei takes out his cell phone and dials a number. This time, he does not stop himself from calling.

- - - - - - - -

"Eh, you go through so much trouble and arguing with the waiter and you still didn't get me back my strawberry? You still owe me a strawberry, Ah SI" exclaims a joyous San Cai.

San Cai and Dao Ming Si are walking down an extremely scenic path. This path represents the relationship between Dao Ming Si; seemingly endless, with pebbly flaws. But there is still beauty to their path of love, despite the obstacles they have already overcome.

"San Cai, tell me. Do you love me?"

"Ah Si, you pig head! You still have to ask me such a silly question?"

"Well, just answer. Do you really love me?"

"Dao Ming Si, you know that the one I love is you. I really love you. Honest."

"Then, how much do you love me?"

"Aiyo! Why are you being so annoying? I love you enough, okay."

"Eh, don't be annoyed. I just want to know. I don't want anyone to take you away from me. I wouldn't…" Dao Ming Si stops in the middle of his sentence when he hears the sound of San Cai's ringing cell phone.

San Cai turns away from Dao Ming Si to answer her phone, while Dao Ming Si just stands there, studying the way San Cai looks from the side.

"Wei? Hello?"

San Cai can barely make out the whispers of words that are coming out of Lei's mouth, but she can hear the sound of the ocean in the background. She knows that Lei is at the beach. "San Cai, is it really you? I have to tell you something very important. I have kept it from myself and the world long enough already."

"Lei? What is it? Are you in trouble?"

Hearing that Lei could be in trouble, Dao Ming Si jerks awake from his stupor.

"No, San Cai. The only trouble that I am filled with is my heart troubles. San Cai, I have thought about this for so long already. Did you know? The one I love is you. Without knowing that you were alive in this world, I wouldn't even bother waking from my fifteen-hour sleeps." With that said, Lei hangs up on San Cai. Now that he had spoken his mind, Lei isn't all that sure about what he just did.

Completely taken by surprise, San Cai only manages to continue holding the phone to her ear, even though the line is already dead. She quickly covers her shock from the Lei's revelation by telling Dao Ming Si that Lei was just calling to see how they were doing in Barcelona.

**A/N:**** This was a chapter where important revelations were made. Some of you may have already predicted what was happening before, so now you know for sure. This is an okay chapter, but I am not all that satisfied with the way it came out. Oh well. I guess I just have to make the next chapters better, then. :)**

**Please review…anything is welcome. Especially suggestions and feedback to help me out. **

**THANKIES, EVERYONE!!!**


End file.
